


My Troubles are just beginning (or the end of Haven as I knew it)

by enterprise29



Series: Haven short stories [7]
Category: Haven (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enterprise29/pseuds/enterprise29
Summary: Nathan's realisation that the troubles are beginning.





	My Troubles are just beginning (or the end of Haven as I knew it)

*thump*

‘Er, Nathan... Are you ok?

You hit that desk pretty hard’.

Great, I thought that will probably be another bruise, on my already marked skin.

Sometimes not being able to feel external pain can be really useful, especially in my line of work as an officer of the law for HPD.

Actually who am I kidding, it's not exactly New York, or Portland, heck its not a large town let alone a big city.

We don't get murders, hostage situation or high speed car chases.

We don't even get proper burglaries, we may get the odd case of vandalism but mostly it's more cat up tree situations, or missing fishing traps.

 

Until recently.

 

Recently things have been getting weird, and crime has been increasing and getting worse, more dangerous.

I don't really remember it from before, but I remember the bed time stories we were given.

The stories told to little kids to make them listen and behave.

The stories of the troubles.

The troubles.

They've become stories, even I didn't realise they were real.

Or at least I've forgotten.

Which is ridiculous. 

I've lived through them once.

Although more, it's ridiculous because I am a walking, talking, trouble.

I can't feel any outside forces, not the temperature, not the clothes I'm wearing, the desk I apparently just bashed into... Again.

Not even my own skin, no external influences.

But I still don't really know what they are.

The troubles that is.

All I do know is from what I've heard, the troubles they are real.

Not only do they exist, but they are back.

The troubles, they've returned.

Again.

It has begun. 

The end of Haven as we know it.   
 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Anything recognisable belongs to the creators of Haven/The Colorado kid.


End file.
